Graduation
by iwantausername
Summary: Timothy Gibbs is graduating high school. #1 in my Gibbs Family!verse.


Welcome to a Gibbs!Family story I've been working on forever. So the backstory. Jethro and Shannon married as teenagers and had two children: Tony and Abby. Jethro went from the Marines to working at NCIS (NIS at the time) just after Abby was born. Sadly Shannon died when Abby was just two years old. Jenny never married but she was the single mother of a daughter: Kate. She was also a nurse. After an accident involving work, Jethro and Jenny met... and started dating. They married shortly after finding out they were expecting. That was twenty years ago and over those years they welcomed five more children (three biological, two adopted): Ellie, Jimmy, and Kelly are their biological, while Tim and Sarah were adopted. Please review, I love them so! :)

I do not own NCIS or it's characters.

 **NAVAL** **CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIVE SERVICE**

"Let's go, let's go!" Jethro Gibbs yelled through the house as he fixed the tie at his neck, using the mirror by the front door to straighten it out. As usual, his family was running late for something important. Another graduation. It was the fifth child in the Gibbs household to graduate from high school, and Jethro smiled as he looked at the portrait that hung next to the mirror. It was an older photo, one of his favorites. It was the day the family grew by two more children. Not through birth, but through adoption. And now almost eleven years later, the oldest of the two was graduating from high school.

The front door opened and Jethro turned to see his eldest child standing on the porch. "Tony, thought you said you weren't going to make it until tonight?"

"Hey Dad." Tony smiled as he stepped inside, leaving the door open behind him. "Change of plans, wanted to surprise Timmy."

Jethro could hear talking and knew Tony hadn't come home alone. Peaking over his son's shoulder confirmed two women talking by the car. Tony's on-again, off-again girlfriend turned fiance, Ziva David. Whenever Jethro saw the young woman, he could always picture the young high schooler who had stepped up to protect his youngest sons from bullies at school. Next to her was Jethro's oldest daughter, Kate, a hand on her seven month swollen belly. Even knowing he was going to be a grandfather, Jethro was still in shock by seeing his daughter so pregnant.

"Dad, I can't get the stupid..." Tim's voice sounded behind him as he came bounding down the stairs, "Tony!"

"Hey Pipsqueak."

Jethro saw through the mirror the face his youngest son made at the nickname. When Jethro had first brought five year old Tim home all those years ago, Tony was the one he seemed to cling to other then himself and the nickname sort of just sprang from there because Tim had been so much smaller then what he should have been at that age. It was more of an affectionate nickname and he knew Tim secretly loved it. But Tony was the only one allowed to get away with calling him by it.

"What did you need help with Tim?" Jethro spoke as the two brothers hugged.

Tim pulled away from Tony with a smile before turning back to his father, his hand holding up the tie he had yet to get on. Jethro chuckled as he stepped up to his son, taking the tie from him and draping it around the kid's neck. He knew Tim could knot the tie, the teen was tying his own ties well before they even knew each other. His son was nervous, or knew this was one of the last chances he would get help from his father before going off to college in just two months. Jethro had not been happy that yet another one of his children were leaving state for college. Of course he was super happy that yet another was graduating high school and going off to college like he hoped all his children did eventually.

"Where's mom?" Kate asked as she walked through the door, followed by Ziva. "Timmy, you look handsome."

Tim blushed at both the compliment and nickname.

"Your mother should still be upstairs with the girls." Jethro replied, keeping his concentration on Tim's tie.

Kate stepped up to him, kissing him on the cheek before doing the same to Tim, and headed upstairs to find her mother and younger sisters.

"Hello Tim." Ziva smiled at her soon to be little brother-in-law.

"Hey Zee." Tim smiled back at the woman, "Have you and Tony set a date yet?"

"We have not." Ziva replied, "He is being stubborn."

"I am not!" Tony huffed, "We only got engaged a month ago!"

"Please you two have been engaged since the day I caught you making out behind the bleachers at school." Kate returned from upstairs, followed by their mother and younger sisters, Sarah and Kelly. The two twelve year olds in matching dresses.

Kelly was the spitting image of her mother, fiery red hair and all. Sarah, they knew looked like her biological mother in the sense of dark curled hair and dark eyes from the one family photo Jethro was able to save for the two kids that had had everything ripped from them at such a young age. That case still haunted Jethro to this day, and he knew it still did Tim as well. Sarah had been too young, only ten months old at the time.

Jethro laughed as he finished the knot and stepped away to allow Tim to tighten it himself.

"Jethro, we're going to be late." Jenny Gibbs mentioned to her husband as she stepped off the last stair. "Abby and Ellie will be meeting us there."

"Where's Jimmy?"

"Probably out back making out with Breena Slater again." Tim looked at himself in the hall mirror, much like his father had moments ago.

"How did the geek get such a hot girlfriend?" Tony pretended the elbow to his gut didn't hurt, or the headslap to the back of his head.

"Do not call your brother a geek."

"Do not call another girl hot."

Tim was trying his best not to laugh at his older brother.

"Sarah go and get your brother."

"Yes mama." Sarah ran through the hall and into the kitchen, heading for the backyard. She was the only Gibbs child that called their mom 'mama'.

"Are we ready to get this show on the road then?"

"Jethro do you have the camera?"

"Yes dear."

Tim and Tony both looked at each other and made gagging noises before ducking headslaps from their father and running out the door, practically climbing over each other down the porch steps.

"Don't you dare ruin that suit Timothy Jethro!" Jenny yelled after her children as she stepped out of the house, collecting her purse as she did so.

Kate, Ziva, Kelly, and Jethro followed out the door, watching as older brother and young brother playfully bickered as they stood at the car. They were fighting over who got shotgun. Jimmy and Sarah came around the side of the house, no Breena in sight. Jenny knew the girl had gone out the back gate, her house just kiddy corner to theirs and it was quickest for her.

"Anthony Michael, it is your brother's graduation! He gets the front seat."

Argument over, the family piled into two cars and headed for the high school. It was time for another Gibbs child to close one chapter of his life, and start another.


End file.
